


stand still

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night.





	stand still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/gifts).



> for beah, the uwu to my owo

Baekhyun is a heavy sleeper.

He’s been told many times that he sleeps like a log. There are nights where it takes him longer to drift into sleep, but once he does it’s hard to wake him up. Heavy footfalls, doors closing, pans clanking — he can usually sleep and dream through it.

Is it a charm? Maybe. Sometimes he worries his entire bedroom could be upturned and he’d just snore, completely unperturbed, but most times he’s grateful because it allows him to complete a healthy dose of six hours worth of rest and beyond.

Tonight is different, though. Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night with an overwhelming urge to piss. He untangles himself from the cocoon of blankets on the bed and scratches his belly, the haze of sleep still heavy in his eyelids.

“Baek?” Kyungsoo calls from the dark. “Where are you going?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what time it is, but Kyungsoo sounds like he’s been awake for quite a while already. That, or he hasn’t gone to sleep yet.

Yawning, Baekhyun scratches his head. “Bathroom,” his own scratchy voice responds. “Go to sleep.”

He shivers slightly from the cold and rushes towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. His bladder feels so fucking full. Finishing that can of beer right before he went to bed was probably a huge mistake on his part, but to his defense, Kyungsoo wanted to drink. Said it’s been so long since the two of them last drank by themselves, that it would help them unwind and all that shit.

Baekhyun indulged him, of course.

He doesn’t bother closing the bathroom door. It’s late, and there’s only him and Kyungsoo in the apartment anyway.

He lifts the toilet lid, about to take a piss, when someone presses right behind his back, arms circling around his waist.

Baekhyun allows himself a moment to bask in the familiar warmth. “Do you need to pee too?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. He noses Baekhyun’s nape, plump lips brushing against Baekhyun’s skin as he does so. The hands wrapped around his middle tighten before they inch lower, until they snake inside Baekhyun’s boxers, pulling his cock free.

Kyungsoo rubs a thumb around the head of his cock, and Baekhyun shivers.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing?”

For some reason, words seem to evade Kyungsoo right now for instead of answering, he just presses kisses along the length of Baekhyun’s nape until he reaches the juncture of his shoulder and tugs on the skin there with his teeth. The hand wrapped around his cock begins to stroke him, and Baekhyun bites his lip when Kyungsoo begins to palm the slit.

Blood rushes to Baekhyun’s groin and he shudders. He watches his flaccid cock harden in Kyungsoo’s grasp, the tip turning red.

“Kyungsoo..?”

Kyungsoo hums along his skin, his other hand crawling its way inside Baekhyun’s shirt to drag a palm down his chest. Baekhyun could feel the other man’s erection pressing against his back through the thin material of their boxers. A moan escapes his lips when Kyungsoo starts to rut against him.

Baekhyun clutches Kyungsoo’s hands, but Kyungsoo only tightens his hold around his cock, jerking him off in earnest. The heat coiling in his core is starting to become unbearable, and Baekhyun is afraid he can’t tell anymore if it’s because of an overwhelming urge to pee or come. Or both.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Mmm?”

“Slow down, please — oh god.”

Kyungsoo nips at the shell of his ear, teeth lightly grazing the flesh, and it takes all of Baekhyun’s strength to stay upright even though his knees feel like buckling when Kyungsoo’s other hand starts fondling his balls too. He turns his head to ask his boyfriend to let go but Kyungsoo only takes that opportunity to kiss him deeply on the mouth, hungry and unrelenting, despite the awkward angle.

Baekhyun pulls away, gasping. Kyungsoo mouths on his jaw.

“I really need to pee,” Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo glances at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Babe,” Kyungsoo runs a thumb on his jaw. “Can’t you hold it in?” He presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “For me?”

Tingles of arousal spike up in Baekhyun’s spine. He gasps when Kyungsoo suddenly drops on his knees and takes his hard cock in his mouth, licking the thin sheen of pre-cum that has collected at the tip before he wraps his plush lips around the head.

Baekhyun grits his teeth. He threads his fingers through the short strands of Kyungsoo’s buzzcut, but accidentally starts pulling hard when Kyungsoo hums around his cock, the vibrations of his mouth pushing Baekhyun on edge.

Just when Baekhyun feels like he couldn’t bear it any longer, Kyungsoo lets go of his cock with a pop and stands up. Baekhyun has half a moment to register the sight of Kyungsoo’s hard cock straining within the confines of his boxers before he finally breaks.

A shudder courses through his body when piss finally streams from his cock. Baekhyun relaxes as the tight coil in his groin disappears. It feels like it goes on forever, and he sags down with relief when the last trickle drops.

Sated after having emptied his bladder, Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. Heat creeps up in his skin when he realizes what just happened.

He knows Kyungsoo can be experimental in bed but did he just..?

“What was that?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo shrugs. He’s trying to feign nonchalance, but the amusement in his eyes is hard to miss.

“I was horny,” He answers.

“You couldn’t have waited for me to relieve myself first.”

“I’ve been horny all evening.”

Baekhyun washes his hands and tucks his softening cock back to his boxers, aware that Kyungsoo watches his movement.

He inches towards his boyfriend. Kyungsoo eyes his lips.

“My poor horny boyfriend,” Baekhyun fake coos, fingers playing with the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers. “You could have just woken me up.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you in your sleep.”

“So you waited for me to wake up and take a piss, huh?” Baekhyun grins. “If I didn’t wake up, would you have just jerked it off?”

Kyungsoo shrugs again, but he’s smirking now. “Who knows.”

“I would have loved to see that,” Baekhyun admits, “Just you touching yourself while you moan my name..but let’s save it for another time.”

The gasp that Kyungsoo lets out is all too fulfilling when Baekhyun drops on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nut sorry


End file.
